A Sunday Afternoon
by Svelte Rose
Summary: On a boring afternoon, Téa Gardner is stuck with two of her best friends - placing ridiculous bets and fighting over asinine things. Fearful of dropping IQ points, she leaves the two and comes across someone absolutely unexpected. Challenge by Harlequine


**Title: **A Sunday Afternoon

**Author:** Svelte Rose  
  
**Part: **One-shot

**Comments**: This was a 30-minute challenge Harlequine threw me and a bunch of other Anzu/Seto fans.

Téa stared at the two uncompromising males before her, two males she'd known all her life to be a bit ostentacious when it came to competition between said two. This time, she just wanted to smack each behind the head and tell them exactly what she thought of them.  
  
See? She wasn't all sunshine and smiles.  
  
"Guys, if you want more fries, I'll just get you another carton!" Téa settled for compromise between the two.  
  
Both pairs of eyes immediately turned towarsd her, their fingers still on one particular, rather large, french fry they'd gotten from their Burger World order.  
  
"That's not even it Téa!"  
  
"It's the concept. We said we would share fries but the bottomless pit here has ate more than his share."  
  
Téa gave them an incredulous look; one corner of her mouth was curled up and one eye was currently getting ready to twitch. "Sharing fries is a concept!?"  
  
"Well..." Both began.  
  
She let out a puff of an exasperated sigh. "That was a rhetorical question guys. You don't need to answer it,"  
  
Tristan finally wrestled the fry away from Joey, broke it in half - or as even as he could get it, gave one to Joey and popped the other half in his mouth. "See? Sharing,"  
  
The blond chewed away on his happily, after all, why not enjoy one of his favorite pasttimes - eating. "So guys, what are we doing on such a beautiful Sunday?"  
  
"We can do what we did last Sunday," Tristan offered, a mischievous look in his eyes.  
  
Joey looked at him from a profile, "How much?" He finally offered.  
  
Tristan smirked, "Five."  
  
"Ohhhh, aren't you a bit confident about yourself? I see your five and raise you ten,"  
  
Téa had been biting her tongue the entire time but finally felt right to say something, "Aren't you guys being a bit stupid?" If this so-called bet was what she thought it was...  
  
"No," They chorused.  
  
She could've sworn she'd just become dumber at that one, singular moment in time.  
  
-----  
  
Because they were her friends, because she was the happy one, because she was all only sunshine and smiles, Téa couldn't really offer her true opinion on this. Though as eloquent as she was, she knew it would only serve to damper their spirits - and heavens, she of all people just couldn't do that!  
  
The brunette snorted as she watched her two incredibly asinine friends. "They have an IQ of a soap dish," She muttered quietly to herself as she walked away from their little 'betting scheme'.  
  
Seriously! Who the heck wasted their time betting on things like how many times they would spot someone leaving the park with a patch of bird shit on thier shoulder? Turning around, Téa looked at Tristan and Joey sitting on a park bench with a small notepad on their laps. Granted, this particular park had more than it's share of pigeons (obviously ones that had absolutely no control over their bladder). She didn't particularly like the scrawny, ugly birds. However, her two friends seemed to found them fascinating - especially when they emptied their bowels on some unsuspecting human.  
  
And heavens were there many that did, especially in this park.  
  
Perhaps the negation of her presence from theirs might allow her to salvage whatever was left of her brain cells.  
  
A small tap on her thigh nearly sent Téa face foward on the ground.  
  
"Mokuba?" She stared at the young Kaiba, his unruly hair still a very much part of his being.  
  
"Hi Téa!" He chirped, the anti-thesis of his older brother.  
  
"How's it going kiddo?" She grinned, bending down and ruffling the signature, poofy hair of his.  
  
"It would be better if Seto wasn't ignoring me," Mokuba rolled his eyes, "He's on one of these benches enthralled with the secrets of his laptop,"  
  
"What? No machine could ever hold secrets against the formidable Seto Kaiba," Téa winked.  
  
"I thought asking him to come to the park would convince him to spend some time with me and not that stupid computer. Heck, if Seto wasn't so infatuated, I'd think he was some sort of...monosexual."  
  
Monosexual? Mokuba made Seto sound like some sort of...uber-masturbator. Téa could hardly keep herself from laughing, 'Perhaps he keeps his toys in his briefcase.' She thought with mirth bubbling in her throat.  
  
Mokuba arched an eye at her and shrugged. If it were any other girl but Téa that busted out laughing for no reason, he would've already been long gone. After all, girls in general were weird.  
  
And he thought that Seto believed the same until Mokuba had come across a rather incriminating picture hidden in the dark abyss of Seto's briefcase. Then after all his deductions, Mokuba figured out why. Jeepers, it wasn't exactly hard. Of all girls, who would've thought that Seto liked -  
  
"We need a distraction," Téa stated, walking with Mokuba in tow.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Your brother of course."  
  
Mokuba nodded, "Well, what do you have in mind?"

**End Notes:** Okay, I know I should be working on my other fanfics but I just can't help but do these challenge fics. ;; Reviews, please.


End file.
